elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Ezekiel Lerish
He will ''make you food and you ''will ''like it. He thinks he's the greatest Chef in the world. Also, he's a dumbass. History Zeke was born Ezekiel Bailey Trent in a moderate-sized city named Zheckers Point. He was also born with a genetic disease he inherited from his mother. This disease crippled his leg and nobody really expected him to live that long. When Zeke reached a year of age and was a healthy little baby, the doctors were shocked to find the disease didn't spread like it was supposed to and had his leg operated on to make it look normal. However, due to the disease, he was left with a permanent limp which crippled his ability to learn how to walk. Throughout childhood, Zeke was forced to use a walker or wheelchair. In Elementary School he was picked on constantly and was unable to participate in after school sports. Considering he didn't have any siblings or family to play with, he was a pretty lonely kid. Because of his isolation from other kids his age, Zeke spent most of his time at home helping his mother and grandmother cook meals. This was the beginning of his dream to become a chef. Once Zeke entered Middle School, he was given a leg brace and a cane. Despite being extremely self-conscious of it and not being overly social, he was still extremely friendly and made a few good buddies. He also ended up being labeled 'class clown'. Go figure. He entered himself in numerous culinary competitions and cooking classes, finding himself quite good at the whole cooking thing. Yet, once Zeke entered High School, things began to turn ugly. As is common in Zeke's world, moderate to large cities have an abundance of Gang activity. In the beginning of his Freshmen year, Zeke was pulled into the Gang frenzy. It was a desperate act fueled by his desire to better himself over his disability, which turned out for the worst. He was soon seen sporting the infamous serpent tattoo and slowly became more and more violent. As he went through his High School years, Zeke participated in numerous Gang Wars and became very broody. He was a ''total rebel ''and very rude towards authority. He also became very hostile towards his family and often snuck out at nights and did whatever he pleased. He has also killed his handful of people. Despite this, Zeke was still rather approachable amongst his school peers, if a little intimidating, and still had his sense of humor and dreams of becoming a great chef, though this dream was put on the back burner. It seemed Zeke's future as the average citizen was doomed until the middle of his first year in college. During a rather large and ugly Gang War, a couple of his non-gang buddies ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were pulled into the middle of the fighting and didn't make it out alive. To put it bluntly, Zeke was devastated. It was then and there Zeke had a huge epiphany about his life and became desperate to change. He conformed to the Catholic Church, dropped out of college and left his gang. The only downside to this decision was that the penalty for abandoning his 'Gang Brothers' was a big asswhooping and death. Zeke found himself in a 12-on-1 battle and was sure he wasn't going to live, but lo and behold, he survived. He had always been a lucky little bastard and awoke the next morning beaten to a pulp in the middle of an alley, but he was alive. Afraid they'd come back for him, Zeke hunkered down in his families home until he healed up before getting the fuck out of there. He moved halfway across the country to a new city named Baneon and had his named changed, for safety reasons. Zeke moved into the most rundown dirt cheap apartment he could find and began job hunting. It was rather hard, considering he never got his tattoo removed. His new city was strangely nonviolent and had an extreme lack of Gang activity, making people afraid of him. He eventually found a job in a small family-owned restaurant and began dating the owner's daughter. It was a crazy on-off thing, and she was pretty fucking creepy, being a voodoo witch and all. It was a few years later that Zeke met Jeremiah. Zeke, being a dumbass, decided to go fishing on the Lake of Baneon one day, ignoring the local folklore and warning signs of course. The lake ended up being a Sacred Lake of the Naiads, and fishing on it led to some pretty pissed off fish people. One of the Naiads, a warrior, saw that Zeke was in danger and decided to help the idiot out. Zeke didn't heed his warnings and was dragged down to the Naiad city, where he awaited execution. Jere, still oddly compassionate for once, attempted to defend him, which only led to some more pretty pissed off fish people. But rather than let both Zeke and Jere be executed, one of the older Naiads of the Order decided that since Jere wanted to defend Zeke so much, he could do it the rest of his life. Jere was then banished from the Lake, his bond severed, and was bound to Zeke. He was given a human skin and sent back to the surface world. Now, because of Naiad magic, Jere was forced to stay with Zeke and protect him or die. They totally became buddies. As Jere adjusted to the human way of life, he eventually got a human job. Zeke got a job at a much better restaurant and they soon moved into a decent apartment complex. Thus began the epic adventures of Jere and Zeke; they went on vacations, Jere became Zeke's food guinea pig, and they lived like normal human beings. Then Zeke got pulled onto the Elegante yay! Elegante Zeke can almost ALWAYS be found at Sergei's Bar & Grille. Anyways, here's a timeline! '''March 20': Arrival! Zeke meets people and hangs out with Remy at the Oceanview. March 21: Zeke thinks this is all an evil ploy to sell timeshares. He and Remy have s'mores. March 23: There a place to cook around here? March 25-26: Event! Zeke is handcuffed to Jamie. March 31: He has a feather... with a poem. April 3-7: Zombie pirates! April 10: The cook jumped ship, so Zeke plans to work at Sergei's. Marshmallow ingredients? Why yes. April 11: Herz, Remy, and Zeke all plan to work at Sergei's together. April 12: Easter! Due to popular demand, Zeke decides not to cook the bunnies and chicks. Herz and Zeke prepare an Easter dinner. April 16: Lika is convinced that Zeke is a cannibal. Oh those Catholics. April 19: Cook time! Zeke cooks for a bunch of people and tries to convince Lika that he's not a cannibal. April 20: Knock knock jokes! April 23: Akagi, Janelle, Russell and Zeke play poker 8D April 29: Zeke fails at geography. May 3: Zeke decides to bake Lika a cake to apologize for his stupidity. May 8: Can't make cupcakes without sprinkles. May 14: He finallybakes Lika that cake. May 17: It's good to be social, Haine. May 18: Remy asks him to bake a cake for Herz's Graduation party. May 21: The Captain gifts him with a gold frog, which everyone seems to want. He hangs out at The Cool with Daniella but she's sorta creepy. He hangs out with Remy at the bar instead. May 22: Zeke plays 20 Questions and returns the frog to Alice. May 24: What're 'fire crystals'? May 26:Eon was tricked into jumping off the boat by Erol and Akagi. Zeke isn't happy and talks to Kage. Herz is gone. May 29: Christine hurts her ankle and Zeke comes to the rescue. May 30: Zeke joins in on the whole Mutiny thing. June 1: Punishment sucks. June 5: His leg sucks. June 7-13: Zeke is sick and stays holed up in his room. June 14: He hangs out an Kuma Ko because he feels too much like crap to make his own food. June 17: Because of a motherfucking event, Zeke is now proposing to everyone he's talking to if he hears an adjective. Fun fun. June 23: Zeke cooks for people again. Yaaaay! June 23-28: Wtf goats. June 29: Remy goes crazy so Zeke gets into a fight with him. July 1: Manly bonding times with Herz. July 5: Zeke and Remy talk July 6: Zeke finds out Herz went into Carnival and died. He's not very happy. July 7: Chocolate Rain for the drunks. Zeke plans on going to Carnival with Herz. July 10: Zelda starts getting cooking lessons! ...And then she blows up the kitchen. July 11: Why does Sergei's have to be closed? D: July 17-19: Babies! His partner is Rue. July 19: Herz gets a girlfriend! Planning is afoot! July 20: Herz gets attacked by Erol and Zeke visits Herz in the sickbay. July 21: SERGEI'S IS BACK OPEN FUCK YES July 25: TOGA PARTY TOGA PARTY! July 28: Akagi is a little shit and chains a bunch of peoples doors closed with bike locks. Zeke plays Old Maid with him to get the stupid things off his. July 31 god that took a while: Zeke wants to go to Carnival with Herz. Sohe does. AND THEN HE DIES. gj zeke Appearance He has short hair, normally in some sort of messy or spiked style. His hair color is almost a reddish-rust brown and the color changes slightly in different light. Eyes are blue, and sometimes appear more hazel. His ears stick out a little and he’s normally seen with a goofy grin on his face. He walks with a visible limp, sometimes with a cane. He’s broad-shouldered, but not very muscular in any way. His nose is crooked due to having it broken in his last gang fight. He has a black serpent tattoo on the right side of his face. Funny name facts Zeke was born Ezekiel Bailey Trent. His middle name comes from a long dead war general from his world who lost his leg in battle. His parents thought it was cute, considering Zeke was born disabled... They also didn't expect him to live anyways. Zeke hated his name 8| So after he moved half way across the country to his new city, he was looking through the newspaper and read something about some random old guy who had recently died. His last name was Lerish. He liked that name and soon has his name legally changed to Ezekiel Lerish. Ezekiel and Jeremiah are two biblical names. There's something called the 'Book of Ezekiel' and there's another guy named Jeremiah mentioned something like that So, Ezekiel either ''is ''Jeremiah or Jeremiah is his father. Something like that. Either way, the name thing is sorta lulzy when you take in the situation Jere and Zeke are in. Also: Ezekiel means 'God will strengthen' and Jeremiah means 'God will set free'. This makes their names even more ironic. (it wasn't intentional either) Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Active